How Gilda got the Power
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: What happened when Gilda got the power- and how it all came crashing down.
1. Chapter 1

"Oooooh! Gilda! Do it!" Annie chided one day as she, Gilda, and Francine walked through the park, "I dare you!"

"I double dare you!" Francine giggled, "I double dare you to kiss Marty Farms!"

"No!" Gilda cried, "I don't like Marcus Barnes!"

"Duh, who would?" Annie said, still laughing, "It's not about _liking_ him! It's about _kissing_ him!"

"But then he would think I harbor devoted affections towards him! I don't want that!" Gilda squeaked.

"Oh, whatever!" Francine said, steering her towards the Electric Diner, "maybe he'll go easier on us if he thinks you _like_ like him!"

"B-but, what if he likes me? What will I do then?"

"Oh, just DO IT, Gilda!" Annie cried, "I TRIPLE dare you!"

Francine gasped. So did Gilda.

"I suppose… if I must…"

"You must!" Francine grinned and gave her another shove in the direction of the diner.

"H-hi… you… guys?" Gilda stuttered as she approached Hector, Jessica, Keith, and Marcus who were sitting outside the diner.

"Hi Gilda," Jessica said looking at her strangely.

"Marcus?" Gilda said smiling a little, "could I please talk to you? Please?"

"okay Gilda," Marcus said getting up and walking over to her, "what's up?"

Then Gilda leaned over and kissed him, and a blue flash formed between their lips.

"EEEEWWW! YUCK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT? THAT'S DISGUSTING! YOU WEIRDO, GILDA FLIP!" Marcus sputtered pulling away.

Gilda ran off, around the corner where Francine and Annie were waiting.

"That was _awesome_!" Annie snickered.

"Whoa!" Gilda cried as they ran away.

"WHOA!" she came to a halt.

"What? What is it?" Francine snapped.

"Look. At. This!" Gilda flipped her wrist and produced a wordball.

"A WORDBALL!" Francine and Annie cried simultaneously.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" Gilda exclaimed as she threw numbers into the air, "I have his special skill!"

"Whoa," Francine looked at Annie, "She can steal skills when she kisses them? That's epic!"

"I wonder if she steals them or just, like, duplicates them," Annie questioned aloud.

"Well, there is one way to find out," Francine said, "I'll go back and check on the Electric Company, you two go get the other Pranksters!"

"Or I could just do this-" Annie leaned over and kissed Gilda on the lips and a blue flash emerged.

"WHOA!" Gilda cried pulling away.

"I did not see that coming," Francine remarked calmly.

"I can still use my powers," Annie said experimentally scrambling a nearby billboard, then exclaimed, "Ooooh, awesome!"

Annie Scrambler threw a wordball onto the sidewalk.

"I HAVE MARCUS'S POWERS TOO!" she cheered.

"I can scramble!" Gilda cried, scuffing her foot on the ground as if she were tap dancing, "So cool!"

"Okay Gilda, you can kiss me now," Francine said impudently.

Annie and Gilda looked at her like she was crazy.

"Awkward!" Annie announced, giggling.

"Oh yeah!" Gilda agreed.

"Well, then go kiss the rest of the Electric Company!"

"But, Francine, what if- while taking their powers- I give them ours too?" Gilda said.

"Yeah," Annie agreed, "I don't want the Electric Company to have _my_ special skill!"

"Well can you just take it?" Francine snapped.

"I don't know! I would need to test it," said Gilda.

"Well then get testing, girl! Kiss someone else!" Annie retorted.

Francine giggled, "You can test it on Danny!"

"No! Not Danny!" Annie exclaimed, "uh, I mean, you don't want to kiss Danny do you, Gilda?"

"No… not particularly…" the girl said.

"Manny?" Francine tried.

"NO! EW! GROSS, FRANCINE!" Gilda shrieked.

"Then who?" Annie demanded.

"I'll kiss… Hector next!" Gilda announced.

"Try not to give him my power when you do," Annie said firmly, "in fact, I'll come with you to make sure. Francine, you go get the rest of the Prankster."

"What? I give the orders here Annie!" Francine bellowed, "Gilda, go kiss Hector. Annie go with her to make sure and for back up. I'll go get Manny and Danny."

"Got it," Annie and Gilda said then headed back towards the diner.

"Okay, so," Annie began a few minutes later as they stood behind a tree, across the street from the diner, "We go over there and pretend that I am making you apologize for kissing Marcus, then you fake like you can't breathe and fall on the ground. Hector knows CPR, so _of course_, He'll rush to give you mouth-to-mouth. Then you kiss him! Easy!"

"Yes! I think this will work!" Gilda giggled.

Then crossed the street, Annie grabbed Gilda's wrist and pretended to drag her.

"Gilda! I can't believe you did that! Apologize this instant for kissing Marty Farms!" Annie said loudly as the reached the front of the diner.

"Annie! I don't WANNA apologize!" Gilda fake-whined.

"Apologize to Marty this minute!"

"Actually, It's Marcus-"

"Shut up Romeo!" Annie snapped, glaring at Marcus.

"But, Annie-" Gilda stopped mid-sentence and started coughing and sputtering. Annie dropped her wrist.

"GILDA!" she screamed, "OHMIGOSH! SHE'S CHOKING! GILDA!"

Gilda collapsed on the ground, and lay perfectly still.

"OHMIGOSH!" Annie knelt by her side, "GILDA! GILDA! SAY SOMETHING! SHE'S NOT BREATHING! DOES ANY ONE KNOW CPR?"

"Move aside!" Hector cried, shoving Annie away, "I know CPR!"

He set his head ageist her chest for a moment, listening to her heart, then he tilted his her head back and pressed his mouth ageist Gilda's, breathing for her. Gilda kissed him. A flash of deep, dull blue filled the ever-closing space between their lips. Hector pulled back.

"ACK!" He shrieked, somewhat girlishly, "You kissed me!"

Annie jumped on him.

"DO YOU HAVE MY POWER NOW?" She yelled in his face.

"NO! WHAT THE HECK? GET OFF ME, SCRAMBLER!"

"Just try it! Try scrambling!"

"No!"

"DO IT!"

"What's wrong with Annie Scrambler?" Jessica whispered to Keith.

"Okay!" Hector pushed Annie off, onto the ground. Then he stomped his foot, but nothing happened.

"Happy now?" He growled.

Annie and Gilda looked at each other then took off running as fast as they could.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Annie panted as they ducked behind the playground, "That was fun! Do you have his power?"

Gilda pulled her hands apart revealing a picture of Hector's shocked face.

"Oh yeah," she gloated.

"Awesome. Come here," Annie grinned, grabbed Gilda by the color, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Would you stop doing that unannounced?" the little girl demanded when they had parted, "I'm not a- a- a-!"

"A hussy?"

"To put it nicely! You can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it!"

Unknown to the Pranksterettes, Marcus Barnes- wanting to know what the heck was going on- had followed them with Jessica and was now standing on the other side of the playground equipment listening. Marcus looked at Jessica. Jessica made a disgusted face.

"They're making out?" She whispered to him. Marcus made a face.

"Oh, I got a text from Francine," Gilda said, "She wants us to meet the other Pranksters at the library."

"We're gonna go make out in the library?" Annie mused.

"Me, not you, _I'm_ making out in the library. Ew, do you think I'll have to kiss Manny?"

"That's nasty."

"Exceedingly."

"I get to kiss Danny before you do. Is that clear? _I_ kiss Danny first."

"OOOH! DO you _likey_ like him?"

"If you tell anyone I'm murdering you, Gilda Flip."

"Understood."

By this time, they were out of earshot of Marcus and Jessica.

"That was so weird," Marcus commented.

"Yeah, there's something weird going on with the Pranksters," She replied.

"You think? We just heard Annie kiss Gilda!" Marcus looked disgusted, "Ewww, that's so wrong."

"I know, right? That little kid's on a kissing rampage."

"Maybe we should tell Hector," Marcus suggested.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

At the library, the Pranksters gathered, waiting for Annie Scrambler and Gilda Flip.

"What are we doing here, Francine?" Danny asked, "Why aren't we meeting at the Life Café? I _thought_ we'd decided that that would be our new meeting place!"

"The Life Café isn't private enough for this meeting!" Francine snapped, "Where are they?"

"Here we are, don't get all nasty!" Annie said as she and Gilda crept in, "I'm with Danny here, the Life Café would be _perfect_ for this."

Gilda giggled at Annie agreement with Danny and Annie glared at her.

"So why are we here? You know, instead of the Life Café?" Manny asked, he was beginning to enjoy the Life Café's skinny lattes.

"Because," Francine grinned, "little Gilda here has the power!"

"What? That's great!" Manny cried.

"Congratulations kid," Danny agreed.

Gilda exchanged a look with Annie. Annie's look was one that seemed to say _no, not right now._ But Gilda's look could have been interpreted as _yes now! Go Annie! Kiss him!_ Annie then gave her a look back, which could only have been _what? No, not NOW!_ And Gilda's look back was definitely _Yes! Now! Do it! Do it!_

"Hey, Danny?" Annie asked, almost- *gasp!*- shyly, "Would you come here please? To the arts and living section with me?"

"Sure Annie, what is it?" Danny asked, following her away much to Francine's displease.

They reached the Arts and Living section after a moment of searching. There Annie stretched up on her toes and kissed Danny on the lips. She pulled away quickly and- turning as red as her knee socks- stared at him. Danny stood there and stared at her of twelve whole seconds. The time felt like eternity to poor Annie Scrambler. Then Danny Rebus put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. They kissed for several minutes before returning to where the other Pranksters were waiting impatiently.

"Are you quite done?" Francine asked. Gilda- the only one who really knew what was going on- giggled.

"Yes," Danny and Annie answered in unison.

"Good, well, we discovered that not only does Gilda have the power but she can steal and exchanged powers and special skills by kissing!" Francine cheered.

"What really?" Manny cried, "Could she give _me_ the power?"

"NO!" Gilda all but shrieked, "I AM NOT KISSING YOU!"

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!" The librarian- whose name was Buttercup, but that is unimportant- howled.

"So, can you steal the Electric Company's powers?" Danny asked.

"Yep, I've already stolen Marcus' and Hector's" Gilda said, happy with her conquest.

"Well then, let's steal the rest of their powers!" Manny cheered.

"Huzzah!" Annie agreed.

So they set off, with no plan what so ever, except that Gilda would steal the powers of all the Electric Company members with her kisses.

"Why don't you three run ahead," Danny suggested as they neared the Electric Diner, "I don't think we can do much help."

"Yeah you guys go," Gilda agreed, turning to Danny and Annie. Gilda grinned.

With that, Annie and Danny turned and left, running back to the library, hand in hand.

Two weeks later, Lisa Heffenbacher returned. She came without notice. She had told no one that she was arriving home from Science Camp, she just _came._ Like a leaf on the wind.

She was back, and it felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

How to get the Electric Company's powers back? Hector wondered. Had the Pranksters won at last?

"Hector! Hector! Hi!" a voice broke him of his thoughts.

"Lisa?" Hector jumped up, "You're back!"

He was quick to hug her, inhaling the scent of her hair, "I missed you, I mean, _we _missed you! But the Pranksters-!"

"Up to their old tricks, I guess? Some things never change," Lisa said, hesitant to let Hector go.

"They have a new member, Gilda Flip. At first we thought she was just Francine's assassinate, and that she didn't have any powers but then she got this unstoppable power!"

"Hector, I doubt that it's _unstoppable_, isn't that a little strong?" Lisa said dubiously.

"She's stolen all of our powers," he stated bluntly.

"What?! How?" gasped Lisa.

"She's a serial kisser, she just kisses one of us then _poof!_ she steals our powers! We can't get then back!" Hector was so angry and frustrated that he was nearly yelling, Lisa held up her hands.

"It's gonna be okay, Hector, really. We can figure out what to do. Just like old times, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So, first we need to gather everyone together, then-" Hector interrupted her, "Jess is in Minihaha at Jewels', she got so depressed after her powers were stolen. Keith and his dad are away too, for the same reason. Marcus got super grounded after he nearly assaulted Gilda in anger. It's just me."

"Then we'd better get thinking!" Lisa exclaimed, grabbing his arm, "C'mon, let's go back to my place where it's quieter."

Hector was surprised when Lisa lead him to a chic apartment building, not her childhood brick home.

"Li, where are we?" Hector asked.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" she asked pushing the _up_ elevator button, "After I turned eighteen last month I was offered a job with NASA's NYC department, so, yeah. The new home came with it!"

"It's really small," Lisa continued, letting Hector take her hand in his on the ride up, "But I like being on my own."

"What are you doing for NASA?"

"Well, I'm studying myself, actually. I've been trying to figure out what causes word powers in some people and not others. Like why is Francine the only prankster to have wordball powers? And why do Danny and Annie just have their special skills and not wordballs, too? To get our special skills we had to get wordball powers _then_ take the pledge to join the Electric Company."

"That you be good to know now that Gilda's on the loose stealing all of our powers. How can she just take them?"

"You'll have to tell me everything you can remember," Lisa nodded as they walking to her apartment.

She only dropped his hand to get out her keys and open the door.

Lisa's apartment was- like she said- small, but it was welcoming and reflected her personality. With yellow walls and furniture that would be at home in a Jane Austen novel, Lisa did well in the small space. Her kitchen consisted of a stove, a microwave, and a mini refrigerator; her bed room a queen bed with light green, patchwork quilt, and desk covered in scientific notes.

Hector and Lisa talked into the late evening. He told her everything he could remember- the kissing, the loss of powers, the pranksters gain of powers- and she took careful notes and asked a lot of questions. It was almost ten when Hector looked at the clock.

"Geeze, it's late," he said, "sorry to keep you up."

"It's fine, I've missed this," she smiled and looked away before adding softly, "I've missed you most, I think."

"I missed you too, Li. When you left, I- I don't know. It was awful."

"I needed to leave. It was hard, but I needed to sort my head out."

"What do you mean?"

"I-" she stopped, took a deep breath and continued, still talking to the window, "I liked, no _loved_ this guy, and it was getting in the way of my studies. I couldn't focus, I was going crazy, cause I didn't know if he liked me back or if I really did love him or if I was just crazy. I just needed some time away from him and the Electric Company, and the Pranksters and New York."

Hector was quiet. After a few moments he had the courage to ask, "and are you stored now?"

"Yeah, I think I am," Lisa turned back to him and laughed, "I never thought I'd do this but, I love you, Hector Ruiz."

"I never thought I'd do this but, I love you, Hector Ruiz."

Hector was speechless. Her prologue left him feeling that she didn't return his feelings- for he indeed loved her too- but was fond of some other man.

"Lisa I-"

"If this makes you uncomfortable, you can forget I even said anything, Hector. But I resolved that I was going to tell you when I got back."

"Lisa I love you too."

The hours after Lisa's decoration- and Hector's response- were a bit of a blur to the both of them. A blur that started with mouths, teeth and tongues, pressed, sucking and mashing together with the force of missed years. It transitioned into clothes that were no longer on the bodies they belonged to, but instead on the floor. Then it was bodies, spread on Lisa's bed: gasping, touching, moving, thrusting, and moaning as they acquainted themselves with the other like this for the first time.

The darkness of night gave way to sun that found both Hector and Lisa asleep, tangles in sheets and each other.

The next month was spent keeping secrets. The secret of Lisa from the Pranksters, the secret of Hector-and-Lisa from the rest of the Electric Company, and the secret of what Lisa was researching from every one but Hector.

Hector had to mention some of the last secret to the other EC members, though. He needed to explain why he needed DNA samples, and why Lisa couldn't hang out.

Hector and Lisa spent every spare minute together. If he wasn't at the dinner he was at her apartment. If she wasn't working in the lab, so was she. It was if they'd spontaneously combusted with emotions.

They'd realized that they had had feeling for each other in various degrees for years and now they needed to make up for lost time.

Most of Lisa's time was spend researching how one 'got the power,' as it were. She tested DNA samples from all of the Electric Company and what little things they got from the Pranksters. Jessica grabbed Annie's hairbrush long enough to steal a hair sample; Shock swapped straws in Danny's smoothie; Keith offered Francine a handkerchief when she had a sneezing fit. Marcus had the truly horrid job of stealing one of Manny's gym socks. But no was able to get a sample from Gilda Flip.

It had been one month and two weeks since Lisa returned when Hector got a phone call from her. That was strange since she never called, she only texted him.

"Hello?"

"Hector! I had a break through!" Lisa exclaimed on the other end.

"What?! You did! That's great! What did you find out?" Hector glanced around the diner; slow day, thankfully, and there were no Pranksters around.

"It's in the DNA genome," Lisa explained, "It's in our make up that's usually inherited, but this time out DNA has been altered!"

"Altered? Some altered our DNA?"

"No, altered is that wrong word. It's more of a mutation. All of us with the Power have the same genetic mutation that's stabilized. What's more is that we've adapted to it, and this mutation might be passed down to our children."

"We're mutants? Like the X-Men?"

"Exactly! Except we have word powers, not super powers. So we're more like the the W-People, because it's better to use a gender neutral term."

"I think I like the Electric Company better than the W-People."

"Me too."

She paused be fore saying, "You coming over tonight?"

"Of course," he grinned, "We gonna celebrate?"

"Duh!"

Meanwhile, across town, Danny and Annie were sitting in the back of a bookstore who's name Francine didn't know. They were hiding from the world in each other.

"She's going insane," Annie whispered, she was sitting in Danny's lap, books piled around them, letting him slowing kiss her collarbone. She sighed.

"Her plan will fail," Danny murmured as Annie shifted, causing friction in all the right places.

"The power is going to her head," Annie stated, but Danny cut off any more meditations on this subject by crashing his mouth to hers. She figures scratched his scalp through his short hair. Tongues probed and explored; Danny felt Annie groan against his mouth. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"I should get back to work," he said tightening his grip on her waist.

"Yeah," Annie sucked in more air, "I need to go. I have the late shift at the cafe."

"We should talk about this more,"

"Come up with a plan?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4

Eighteen hours later, Francine was sitting on Manny Spamboni's bed. Gilda Flip was sitting on his desk while he worked on his newest gadget. She kicked her legs, gently wiggling the desk.

"Listen up you two, I have a genius plan," Francine announced after a moment of silence.

"Are you sure it's a genius plan? Because we've gone over this and not _all _plans are genius," Manny asked.

"I think all your plans are genius, Francine," Gilda offered. She didn't sound as if she particularly meant it, she had been saying things like this for years and they had become a habit.

"Thank you Gilda," this, was also a habit, "But this is a truly brilliant plan."

"What is it?"

"The three of us are going to eliminate the Electric Company once and for all," Francine smiled, "We will arrange for them to meet with an unfortunate ends."

"What?!" Manny and Gilda cried.

"You want to kill them?" Gilda added.

Francine tilted her chin up and said hotly, "That way, they will forever be out of my hair permanently. Danny and Annie, too, they are just traitors."

"But we aren't even pulling pranks any more! How are they in your hair?" the little assistant continued,

"And we took their powers! They aren't even able to do anything! And- and Danny and Annie? They're our friends!"

"Danny and Annie don't care about the Prankster way any more, ever since they started dating they don't even come to meetings!"

"But it's _Danny Rebus_ and _Annie Scrambler_!" Gilda said, as if their names would bring clarity to Francine's twisted mind.

"You're either with us or with them Gilda! Which is it?"

Gilda looked from Manny to Francine, they both awaited her answer.

"I... I'm... I'm with you, of course," she managed after a moment.

"Good, now here's what we're going to do..."

Gilda Flip had never run faster in her life. As soon as the meeting was over she ran out of Francine's apartment, across the street (nearly getting hit by a bus), and through the park. It was getting dark and by that account- dangerous. But she ran. Down streets until she found the little cafe Annie Scrambler worked at. Annie wasn't there. One of the other employees working the counter made Gilda her usual and the girl found a corner booth. She let herself get lost in her own reprieve for hours.

Lisa felt funny. She had been sick that morning, which a week ago she had attributed to working hard and staying up too late and not eating right. She thought she was getting sick. But a week later, with no other symptoms, she had begun to suspect something completely different. She had gotten off work early, stopped by a drug store, and- losing her nerve- stopped into a bookstore whose name she'd never heard of.

She hid in the bathroom, following the directions on the box. She shook the device. She shook it again.

She let out a strangled sob. No, not now.


	5. Chapter 5

Annie Scrambler didn't like the feeling of moral obligations to humanity. Things like that made her feel dirty on the inside and was why she was a Prankster.

Or, why she used to be a Prankster. She wasn't so certain any more.

It was unfortunate then that she heard someone crying in the bathroom stall next to her and she felt that tug of horrible moral obligation to another member of humanity. She knocked on the stall next to her.

"Hello? Are you okay?" she paused to listen to the sniffling, "Do you need me to call someone for you?"

That sounded good, get the crying one out of her hands so she could get back to Danny. But alas, the stall door opened and a very tearful Lisa appeared. Annie took a step back.

"Lisa. You're supposed to be in Florida."

"I came back. A few months ago," she said wiping her nose, "We were trying to keep it a secret from you guys. Guess that didn't work out so well."

"Well, I think the only other Prankster who'll know is Danny. We aren't really-" Annie paused, collecting her thoughts, "We aren't Pranksters. We stopped going to meetings. It's stupid now. We're out of high school and only you have your power."

Lisa nodded.

"Why are crying?" Annie went with the oblivious approach to the awkward silence that followed.

"I'm pregnant," Lisa said.

"Whoa there," Annie held up both hands, "I was hoping for something like 'I broke a nail' or 'I spilled jam on my favorite sweater.'"

"Sorry. I mean, I happy about it, I don't know why I'm crying! I just am!"

"I think pregnant woman are kind hormonal," Annie said, "But I'm no doctor."

"It's Hector's," Lisa said.

"That was my next question."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Francine's insane," Annie said, finally, "She's got Gilda and Manny wrapped around her finger and I don't know what she's planning."

Lisa was quiet. Then her phone buzzed. She read the text.

"What? It's an emergency text from Keith, he says the Pranksters are at the diner?" Lisa looked from her phone to Annie, "I've got to go over there!"

"Danny and I will go with you, maybe we can talk some sense into Francine and Manny. Or at least Gilda!"

The two rushed from the bathroom and ran into Danny.

"Lisa! You're home! You didn't call, you didn't write, I was very offended-"

"Not now Rebus!" Annie snapped, "Francine and her crew are planning something at the diner!"

"And we're.. helping the Electric Company?" He asked.

"Better than Francine!"

"True."

Half way to the diner both Annie and Danny received text from Gilda.

"She says that she is in trouble... at the diner?" Danny read.

"What's going on?" Lisa said.

The diner was dark when they arrived. Nudging open the door, the three entered to find Hector, Jessica, and Marcus.

"Where's Keith?" Lisa asked.

"We don't know!" Jessica cried, "I'm really worried!"

Just then Francine entered through the back, pushing a tied up Keith in front of her, "Hello Electric Company."

"Francine!" they all cried.

Then Danny said, "Hey wait, we aren't part of the Electric Company! I am offended-"

"You're traitors! Which is good enough!" Francine yelled, "Manny! Get the door!"

Manny Spamboni pulled the front door shut and locked it with a chain.

"What are you doing?!" Hector demanded.

"Where's Gilda!?" Annie yelled.

"Who knows where that little brat is, to bad she's missing the party," Francine said, "And Hector, I'm ending this once and for all. For years your little company has been a thorn in my side! You've made my life miserable but never again!"

She darted out the back, locking the door behind her.

"Oh my gosh she's crazy!" Jessica cried, shaking the door. It would not budge.

"Why is it so wet in here?" Danny asked, squatting down.

There was liquid covering the floor. He dipped his fingers in it and lifted it to his nose.

"It's gasoline!" he cried.

"Over here Electric Company!" Francine cried from out front, she held a giant flame thrower in both hands while Manny cackled in the back ground.

"No!" They all cried.

"Francine! You can't do this!" Lisa yelled banging on the glass, "Please! This isn't the way!"

Just then, sirens filled the air. A squadron of NYPD cars and fire trucks filled the street.

Francine lit the diner a blaze.

The night seemed to go in slow motion after that. Several officers grabbed Francine and Manny while the firefighters put out the fire. The diner suffered minimal damage and the people inside were shaken but not harmed.

Gilda got out from one of the police cars, having gone to the station when she realized her phone was missing and that Francine had planned to move that night.

The next month was a blur. Francine and Manny were convicted and charged, there were hospital visits and the trail and Hector and Lisa got engaged. Gilda gave back the powers she'd stolen. Jessica and Keith tried to settle back into normal High School life, which was difficult when you have super powers and some one tries to kill you. Annie was accepted to NYU and Danny to Julliard.

The reporters kept coming, first about their near murder then about their powers. Their lives had changed completely; the whole world knew about the kids with word powers that came from mutant genes.

They world knew, but were they ready?


End file.
